11 de Marzo
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: Helga siempre se iba en un tren que no era y solo era por un motivo y ese motivo era Arnold, no se conocian pero Helga sentía que si y lo quería como nada en el mundo, hasta que un día los dos rompieron silencio entre los dos y ahora Arnold le pidió matrimonio en cuanto regresaron su casa Arnold se dispuso a leer un libro que le dio mucha curiosidad y así sabrá lo que Helga vivió


**Esta es una historia corta en el que e estado pensando y ahora aquí esta mi inspiración me agarró de nuevo espero y le guste **

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El otoño se hacia presente y las hojas de los árboles caen lentamente, una pareja iban a salir a tener su cena de aniversario

- vámonos Arnold que esta haciendo mucho frío

- ten*le da un abrigo* pero espera que necesitó algo que se me esta olvidando

- esta bien no te tardes si, te espero en el auto*toma el abrigo*

- si* entra ala casa*

Entre las cosas que busca encuentra lo que necesita, pero a lo lejos vio un libro rosa lee la portada y se queda sorprendido con el titulo

"Como te conocí"*susurro* sera de Helga* la duda lo invadió escondiendo el libro en otro lado y saliendo rápido de su casa

- por que tardaste tanto

- por que no encontraba lo que necesito

- ¿y que es lo que necesitas?*curiosa*

- nada Helga es una sorpresa

- ah...tu siempre tan misteriosos* bufo*

- claro si no seria aburrido ¿no crees?*mirada seductora*

- creo que tienes razón*frunciendo el ceño*

- eso me gusta mi querida Helga*la mira fijamente*

- *siente la mirada* bien ya nos vamos

- si ya*enciende el auto y emprende el camino*

Durante el trayecto en el carro los dos iban callados y los dos se miraban fijamente sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que Arnold rompió el silencio

- Helga que fue lo que les dijiste exactamente a tus padres

- nada extravagante solo que me llevarias a cenar y que llegaria tarde ala casa eso es todo ¿por que?*curiosa*

- no pues quería saber si te ibas a quedar conmigo hoy*sonrisa picara*

- ¡QUE! Por que me quedaría contigo por dios Arnoldo solo somos novios y nadamas*ruborizada como un tomate se voltea rápido para que su compañero no la vea*

- bueno yo creí que por ser un día especial te quedarías conmigo a compartir la habitacion de nuevo*sonríe y la mira pícaramente*

- no Arnold esa noche solo fue un accidente en la casa de huespedes que tu empesaste ¡¿recuerdas?!*voltendo a ver el paisaje que le proporciona el viaje*

Flasback

- genial Arnoldo por tu culpa me quedare a qui en tu casa por que la lluvia decidió hacer de Hillwood una alberga de acceso total*con sarcasmo*

- si perdón Helga no debi decir que vinieras por el libro que me prestaste*pasando una mano atrás de su cabello como si se lo estuviera peinando*

- yo te dije camarón con pelos no mejor después pero no Arnoldo dijo que sera mejor*dando vueltas en la habitación del rubio con las manos en el aire dándole la espalda* por que no querías molestarme el fin de semana... *derrepente se voltea y lo mira fijamente* y por que no me querías molestar el fin de semana e Arnoldo*mirándolo enojada* o mas bien eras tu el que no me querías ver*cortando distancia entre los dos*

- N...o...no Helga no es eso*nervioso*

- no digo que no sea eso eh...y para que para que termine aquí contigo en tu habitación lo que me faltaba*exaltada*, * mirando al cielo nublado*otra vez...genial y no voy a llegar a terminar el libro de poemas que te estoy escribiendo

- *Arnold escuchó esto atento y se quedo en shock*otra vez*susurro*

- tengo que inventar algo para que mis padres no piensen mal...*fue interrumpida*

- Helga deja de gritar asi...ahora explicame como que"otra vez"

- ¿QUE?*abriendo los ojos como plato al escuchar lo que le dijo el rubio*

- dije que como que otra vez*frunciendo el ceño*

- otra vez¿que?*volteando se para que el rubio no la vea a sus ojos*

- *ante esto el rubio noto lo que hizo y se puso frente a frente para verse directamente a los ojos* bien Helga me vas a decir la verdad y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas*viéndola directamente a los ojos enojado*

- *estaba totalmente asustada de como le hablaba el rubio y lo que hizo para que quedara enfrente de ella*bien cabeza de balón*caminando hacia adelante, rosando sus narices y viéndolo enojada* dije otra vez por que estaba lluviendo chico listo*mirandolo totalmente enojada y frunciendo el ceño*

- *cuando la chica caminaba hacia adelante el así atrás estaba apunto de caer si no es por que la rubia se detiene se cae*lloviendo aja claro lloviendo como digas Helga, lo que no me vas a poder desviar es el libro de poemas*caminado ahora el hacia delante*que me estas escribiendo*mirándola suspicaz*no quiero que me digas que escuche mal por que no lo hize*rosandose sus narices viéndose directamente a los ojos totalmente enojados*

Helga caminaba hacia atrás ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta que había un libro tirado en el piso y Helga tropezó con este y ante esto la reacción de la rubia fue a agarrar al chico del cuello de su playera que se calleron en el sillón rojo que Arnold tenía en su habitación

Quedando Helga abajo de Arnold se ruborizó pero no dijo nada y Arnold en cuantodo pudo acorraló a la rubia con sus brazos y mirándola enojada y directamente a los ojos~_helga es hermosa cuando se apena y se enoja al mismo tiempo, ¡pero por que estoy diciendo eso! Ella es la que me motivo a seguir en lo que estoy haciendo y...un momento ¡pero...pero!~_*fue interrumpido*

- Arnoldo quitate dejame me voy si, no quiero seguir hablando

- ¡NO! Helga me vas a explicar*acortando mas la distancia que había entre ellos rosando los labios y sintiendo la respiración de cada uno*

- Al sentir los labios del rubio y verlo enojado le entro mas el miedo por soltar todo ella aun no estaba lista, había hecho todo lo imposible para demostrarle a Arnold su amor desde las indirectas hasta la insinuación que ella le daba pero como Arnold es tan denso no se dio cuenta fácilmente~_vaya quien lo diría hasta enojado se ve tan atractivo, me encanta, ¡¿pero que te pasa Helga?! No pienses así, a quien quiero engañar me encanta y mas cuando se enoja~_

- bien Helga estoy esperando*aun conteniendo la poca distancia que tenían entre los dos*

sintio como Arnold hablo junto a sus labios haciendo que ella estuviera nerviosa y temerosa pero eso no es lo que le demostró a Arnold ella seguía frunciendo el ceño y su enojo se iba debilitando poco a poco

vio como Helga lo miraba directamente y se perdió en esos ojos azules y profundos como el mar sentía como los ojos de la rubia le decían todo, la verdad, que ella lo quería que lo amaba intensamente, sintio en su pecho algo calido, dejó de mirar a la rubia y miro sus labios, esos hermoso labios que no los había notado hasta ahora que esta frente a frente con ella rosando sus labios, esa sensación que siente al estar así con ella no lo puede descifrar y hace lo que nunca se imagino

la sorprendió totalmente lo que hace el rubio~_no puede ser Arnold, Arnold me esta_ besando~*pensó*dejo de pensar y se dejó llevar correspondiendo el beso que le da el rubio haciéndolo apasionadamente

Al sentir que la rubia le correspondía profundiso el beso y lo hizo pasionalmente como si nunca hubiera besado a una chica como si el quisiera que una parte de ella se quedara ahí con el

El beso continuó pasionalmente hasta que alguien los interrumpió, abriendo la puerta

- hombre pequeño bueno no tan pequeño...*mira la escena* jejeje perdón no quise interrumpir, tu abuela ya preparó la cena, bueno ya me voy*entrecereando la puerta* hay esta juventud jajajajaja

Arnold y Helga se pararon al acto del abuelo y se separaron, Helga salio corriendo de la habitación del chico hacia la cocina

Fin del flasback

- además eso paso en la casa de huéspedes en donde antes vivías si y no quiero pelear*cruzando brazos*

- esta bien Helga, solo pensé que querías estar conmigo ahora en MI casa*sabe que la hace sentir incomoda eso le gusta*

- bien Arnoldo ya se que te encanta verme totalmente enojada verdad*mirando al frente*

- que inteligente eres Helga

- ya Arnoldo, y una cosa mas ya llegamos

- si Helga aquí dando la vuelta esta el restauran

- más te vale

- calma ya llegamos*estacionando el carro*

- ya era hora*abriendo la puerta*

- espera Helga*sale corriendo del auto y se dirije al lado de Helga*

- ¿que? Yo puedo sola*mirando al rubio*

- si pero soy tu novio además yo te traigo a cenar así que tienes que aceptar*dandole la mano para que salga del auto*

- ashh...esta bien*aceptando la ayuda*

- bien entonces entremos*cerrando la puerta*

- si rápido tengo hambre*caminando*que esperas eh..

- que entremos los dos juntos*.mirándola*

- pero si vamos a entrar juntos*ve que Arnold le da su mano* a ya entiendo cab...Arnold esta bien*toma su mano*

- entremos*con una sonrisa*

entraron al restaurante y un mesero les indico cual era su mesa, ellos los siguen y se sientan, el mesero les dejo la carta

- Arnold por que estamos en un restaurante muy, elegante*mirando el lugar*

- en cerio no recuerdas*mirándola*

- recordar ¿que?*mirándolo*

- puedo tomar su orden*interrumpiendoles*

- si*enojado* nos da 2 spaguetti, 2 lazañas, 2 ensaladas con aderezo*viendo la carta*

- de postre*dijo el mesero*

- 2 pasteles de chocolate*contesto la rubia*

- y una botella de champán*entregando la carta al mesero*

- bien mira no se de que me hablas pero la comida va a estar buena*dijo mirando a una pareja que cenaba cerca de ellos*

- en cerio Helga no se por que se te puede olvidar algo así*mirándola enojado*

- Arnold no Dr de que me hablas en cerio dime ya si por favor*cruzando sus brazos*

- bien el motivo por el que estamos aquí es...*fue interumpido*

- aquí esta su orden*entregándoles los platos*

- gracias*enojado*

- les sirvo sus champánas*dijo el mesero*

- si*contesto la rubia frunciendo el ceño*

El mesero sirve la champaña y este puso una pequeña sortija en la copa de la rubia, ya que cierto rubio se lo pidió

- aquí están sus copas*poniéndolas en su lugar de cada uno*

- gracias*viendo como se va el mesero que le guiño el ojo* Helga hoy es...sabes que mejor ten*le da una caja rosa*

- ¿que?*mirándolo*

- toma a ver si si te acuerdas*dándole la caja*

- *toma la caja* ¡pero que!*abre la caja dentro de esta se encuentra un hermoso collar de plata con pequeñas piedras incruztadas rosas que tenían forma de corazón, se veía muy hermoso Helga solo veía el collar y después a Arnold*

- feliz...*fue interrumpido*

- aniversario*mirándolo a los ojos*

- ya te acordaste*sosteniéndole la mirada*

- vaya Arnold como crees que olvidare una fecha muy importante para mi, si lo sabia solo quería jugarte una broma y...*fue interrumpida*

- ¡una broma! Helga una broma en cerio, una ¡BROMA!*alterado*

- Arnold nunca pensé que te pondrias así, además una broma no hace daño*cruzándose de brazos*

- no hacer daño, me estabas diciendo que no te acordaba de que día nos conocimos e hicimos novios y no quieres que duela*enojado*

- lo admito no fue una buena idea esta bien*mirando el collar*

- bien*calmándose*Helga no vuelvas a hacer eso si por favor

- esta bien Arnold*sin quitarle vista al collar*

- Helga ¿que tienes?*mirándola fijamente*

- nada...*permanece en silencio*...Arnold

- si Helga

- m...e...me...pones el...collar*nerviosa*

- *dio una sonrisa*si Helga*va a donde se encuentra la rubia y toma el collar se lo pone y se regresa a su lugar*

- perdón Arnold si...por bromear en una fecha muy importante*mirándolo a los ojos*

- no te preocupes Helga solo no lo vuelvas a hacer si*sosteniéndole la mirada*

- lo prometo...y ahora que?*mirando el lugar*

- nada solo brindemos*alzando su copa*

- esta bien*alza su copa nota algo extraño en su copa y se toma todo el contenido de la copa*

- *se sorprende por lo que hace la rubia* Helga despacio

- *se acaba la copa y toma la sortija que había dentro de la copa* Arnold...¿que es esto?

- pues una sortija*levantándose y va junto a la rubia, toma la sortija y se inca*

- *solo ve lo que hace el rubio y se pone nerviosa*

- Helga quieres ser mi esposa*incoado y dándole la sortija a la rubia*

- Arnold...yo*nerviosa**solo veía como su amado estaba enfrente de ella pidiéndole matrimonio, nunca lo imagino así*Arnold...

- entonces que dices*nervioso por la respuesta ya que no sabia su iba a ser un si o un no*

- *se quedo en silencio por un momento* ¡SI! si Arnold quiero ser tu esposa

- *al momento de recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia, le puso el anillo en su mano de Helga* Te amo*dándole un abrazo*

- yo te amo mas*correspondiendo el abrazo*

La cena había sido esplenderosa para los dos, reían, comían, contaban chistes, pero la emoción los invadían ya habían acaba su cena y ya solo estaba pagando la cuenta

- tenga la cuenta señor*dijo el mesero*

- gracias*tomándo la hoja* esta bien aquí esta*dandole su tarjeta de credito*

- en un momento le traigo su tarjeta*afirmo el mesero*

- Arnold*hablo la rubia*

- si que pasa Helga*mirándola*

- tu...tu regalo lo deje en tu casa te quería dar una sorpresa pero veo que fue al revés*enseña nado su dedo donde se encuentra el anillo*

- entonces vamos a allá

- aquí esta su tarjeta señor*dijo el mesero*

- gracias*tomando su tarjeta*

- vamos Helga*levantándose de su lugar*

- si*siguiendo a Arnold*

Llegan al auto suben y emprenden su camino hacia la casa de Arnold, el camino se hací largo Helga están cansada pero emocionada así que se quedo vio que Helga se quedo dormida y dio una sonrisa, el camino era largo ya que Arnold decidió un restaurante afueras de la ciudad, se tardo solo en conducir hacia su casa así que cuando llegaron procuro que Helga no se despertara la cargo hasta la habitación principal y la recosto en su cama.

El disponía a dormirse en la habitación de alado pero una duda lo invadía desde que salio de su casa, así que se dirigió directamente a su biblioteca, se dirige a donde escondió celosamente el libro rosa lo abrió y leyó "como te conocí" empezó a leer

_Miércoles 3 de marzo _

_normalmente nunca le escribo a nadie solo a mi, yo me quedo con las grandes hermosa ideas que salen de mi pero solo al verte haces que de mi mente quiera explotar de tanto escribir, mirate ahora tu no me conoces y estas aquí a unos cuantos asientos frente de mi, si solo me notaras pero que se puede hacer no soy lo que un hombre desea al menos eso pienso solo si:_

**_Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial si fuera de revista tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres_**

_El tiempo que eh estado sentada atrás de ti solo pienso en lo que dirás si me miras pero el tiempo de admirar te se acabo mi parada solo esta a unos cuanto minutos..._

se queda impactado con lo que acaba de leer y cambia de hoja

_Jueves 4 de marzo_

_es otro lindo día y estas aquí de nuevo sentado en el mismo asiento de frente _

**_Te sientas enfrete y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita, y al verter lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas_**

_No puedo creerlo que por ti solo llevo falda, si supieras que no me gusta usarlas pero todo por hacer que me notes ahhh solo mira me que patética chica soy estoy viendo el paisaje solo pensando en vos, mi tiempo de verte de nuevo se acaba hasta mañana..._

la duda lo invadia mas así que cambio la hoja

_Viernes 5 de marzo_

_es otro día al menos esperó me notes ahora subiré el tren _

**_De pronto me miras te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar_**

_Solo tu me haces poner así que es lo que haces en mi solo dime realmente no te conosco este año cumpliré los 17 años y en lo único que pienso es en vos en ves de pensar que es lo que voy a hacer ya que según mis padres este es el año en que debo pensar en divertirme mas con mis amigas por que me la paso encerrada en mi habitación para mi eso es fastidio _

_Mi tiempo de quedarme se acaba mi estación esta aqui a unos minutos..._

le da vuelta a la pagina y sigue leyendo

_Lunes 8 de marzo_

**_y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de becker de estación a estación frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio_**

_aaah la ultima semana que no te vi fue larga y ya esta por terminar esta semana esperó seguir viéndote en este tren mi tiempo se acabo es hora de irme hasta mañana..._

dio vuelta a la hoja

_martes 9 de marzo_

_Casi siempre pasa lo mismo hoy es un lindo día aquí viene el tren ahora a subir de nuevo y apreciar tu presencia _

**_de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras yo cierro los ojos tu apartado la vista apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar _**

_estoy aquí en mi lugar de siempre y cuando te veo y me ves tiemblo en cerio que esto me esta afectando nunca había hecho esto, y e dado una conclusión soy cursi bien mi tiempo vuelve a acabarse me iré con ese recuerdo de tu mirada..._

_Miércoles 10 de marzo _

_Bien aquí estoy sentada en el mismo asiento de siempre atrás de vos siempre y solo ami se me ocurre viajar doble todos los días jajaja_

**_entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta y me quiero morir_**

_encerio que quiero salirme corriendo de aquí, me encuentro escondida en mi propia vergüenza que solo yo puedo ver pero es mejor a que tu lo veas realmente no quiero que pienses que soy una tonta_

_Bien mi tiempo de verte volvió a acabar y mi pena con ella también saldré corriendo del tren y me iré..._

E3E3E3E3

- ¿arnold? Donde estoy*levantándose de la cama*Arnold estas aquí*hablando fuerte*nota que no hay nadie* bien creó que iré a ver si no me iré de aquí no puede ser que ese cabeza de balón me halla dejado en su cama*bajando las escaleras* en su cama pueden creerlo, Arnold ¿estas aquí?*revisando la cocina* si no esta aquí estará en su biblioteca*camina hacia ella y ve al rubio entretenido leyendo un libro rosa muy conocido* u mm con que ya lo estas leyendo*susurro* bien *camina hacia la habitación de Arnold*

E3E3E3E3

Le vuelve a dar vuelta a la pagina y continua leyendo pero no nota la presencia de alguien

_jueves 11 de marzo_

_La pena me sigue invadiendo no puedo creer lo que hice ayer _

**_pero el tiempo se pasa te acercas diciendo yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos _**

_no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir y no sabes que difícil se me hace escribir si vos estas aquí_

**_cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiado un día especial este 11 de marzo me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz, te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón_**

_ahora ya sabes que este nunca fue mi tren correcto y solo lo hacia por ti, gracias a ti ahora se que este maravilloso día sera súper especial nunca olvidare este día, después de hoy como tu novia seré feliz y esta historia la contare y no me cansare solo que faltan mucho mas días si es que vos me lo permites?..._

- entonces que Arnold ¿me lo permites?*entrando a la biblioteca con su celular y un libro rosa*

- Helga*dio un brinco y cerro rápido el libro*que...¿que haces aquí?¿no estabas durmiendo?

- si me desperté y te vida aquí muy entretenido leyendo y pues quiero la respuesta Arnold*mirando divertida al rubio*

- cual respuesta*mirándola*

- la que te hize al final y la de ahorita*buscando algo en su celular*

- y ¿cual fue?*nervioso*

- que si ¿me permites estar mas días con vos?*acercándose al rubio*

- como sabes lo que estoy leyendo Helga*mirando como se acerca la rubia*

- fácil es mi libro y lo conosco solo tiene esos 7 días escritos y los demás estan aquí*mostrándole el libro* feliz 8vo aniversario*dándole el libro

- *toma el libro*mi vida con vos*lee el titulo*

- ese era mi regalo y este*tomando el otro libro del escritorio*era para otra ocasión

- ¿asi cual?*curioso*

- para que tu y yo lo sigamos escribiendo juntos de lo que nos pasa*mirando el libro*además era igual una sorpresa y pues lo leíste primero

- oh perdón es que lo vi tirado y me invadió la curiosidad*sobandose su cuello*

- bien no te preocupes*suspira*en este libro se encuentra escrito la semana en la que te conocí realmente no sabia que esa semana seria totalmente especial, tome la canción en partes, si te diste cuenta en cada día venia una pequeña estrofa eso significa lo que vivía en esos momentos y la canción es hermosa, nunca pensé ser muy cursi con alguien ya que como veraz no lo demuestro mucho*caminando hacia la ventana de la biblioteca*

- *se queda pensando en lo que dijo la rubia*

- Arnold*mirando travez de la ventana* escucha*toma su celular, empieza a sonar la cancion

Empieza la musica

- bailamos*dándole la mano*

- *Helga acepta*

Los dos empiezan a bailar juntos abrazados el uno al otro

_si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista_

_Si fuera especial si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres _

_- _tu no necesitas ser guapa ya eres hermosa eres mas lista que yo y para mi tierra especial y si hubiera una revista con una foto tuya las compraría todas*le dijo al oído*

- gracias Arnold en verdad no me atrevía a ir contigo ni siquiera te conocia*le dijo al oído* y miranos aquí

_y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes_

_ como las golondrinas del poema de becker_

_De estación a estación enfrente tu y yo va y viene el silencio _

_-_ todo los días me la pasaba anhelando que fuese a verme y que me dijo eras un hola tan si quiera_ *_bailando*

- creo que el que mas necesitaba de que hablarás era yo pero ahora entiendo yo tenia que ir primero*abrazándola mas fuerte*

_su pongo que piensas que chica mas tonta me quiero morir_

_El tiempo se para te acercas diciendo _

_yo no te conosco y ya te hechaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren _

_- _encerio pensabas que te creía tinta*dijo al oído*

- si*apenada*

_me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que paga la luz _

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos_

_ me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios _

_dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón_

- hay algo que nunca entendí*separándose del rubio*

- ¿que?*dejándola de abrazar*

- que ese día dijiste que me echabas de menos cuando en cerio no nos conocíamos, ese día no quise aclara esas cosas por que estaba muy feliz pero ahora me explicaras el por que ¿verdad?

- um una semana antes como siempre iba en el tren y paramos en la estación donde tu subes estaba esperando que subieras y no sabia por que, además no se si te acuerdas que un vez subí con un amigo*la rubia asiente* en el tren y el me dijo que yo te gustaba pues no lo creía, desde ese entonces solo te veía subir y te miraba solo eso formulando en mi mente la idea de que yo te gustaba*sobando se su cuello*

- esa semana me enferme no podía salir y en realidad me sentía mal*dijo caminando hacia la ventana*

- gracias por aclara lo ya que pensaba que era por otra cosa*acercándose a ella*

- como ¿que?*volteando para ver al rubio*

- pues una era que ya no me querías ver o solo ya no estabas en la ciudad, en verdad te hechaba de menos y ese martes que subiste al tren me sentí aliviado*sonriendo le*

- ¡encerio!*sorprendida*

- si por que te sorprende*confundido*

- pues por que en esos momento yo no sabia nada de ti ni tu de mi y mucho menos lo que sentías

- pues ahora te lo digo*acercándose a la rubia*Te hechaba de menos mas de lo que te imaginas*cortando distancia entre sus labios de ella y el*

- *sentía cerca los labios del rubio, pero al escuchar lo que dijo sintió un gran calor en su corazón pero no se dejo llevar tenia otra duda*bien vamos a ver la luna va*alejándose del rubio*

- esta bien tu lleva las cobijas te esperó allá va*mirándola*

- entonces voy por las cobijas*salio de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la habitación por cobijas*

- *tomo los libros rosas y se dirigió a la azotea*Helga*suspiro*

Arnold estaba preparando el lugar en donde iba estar con su rubia, el tomo el libro rosa y leyó solo lo ultimo "_después de hoy como tu novia seré feliz y esta historia la contare y no me cansare solo que faltan mucho mas días si es que vos me lo permites?...", _cuando llego la rubia detrás de el sorprendiéndolo

- bien aquí están las cobijas*dándole la de el*

- gracias*tomo la cobija*ven*señalándole en donde se iba a sentar*

- *Helga se sentó en donde el rubio le indico y sintió como la abrazaba por la cintura*

- Helga querías una respuesta no?, pues aquí la tienes, tu no me tienes que pedir permiso para entrara en mi vida tu formas te parte de ella desde que te vi aquel día en el tren, y a nuestros hijos le vamos a contar nuestra historia de principio a fin*dijo mirándola*

- Arnold*volteando para quedar frente a frente al rubio* ¿hijos?

- si, hijos yo quiero que tu seas la mamá de mis hijos*mirándola fijamente*

- oh Arnold*sosteniéndole la mirada*

Arnold vio como los ojos azules hermoso se inundaban y de ellos salían una lágrimas, el va acortando la distancia dejando rosar sus labios

- Helga*Rosando sus labios con los de la rubia*

- si*cerrando los ojos por sentir los labios del rubio tan cerca*

- TE AMO*cerrando los ojos*

- yo TE AMO MAS*manteniendo los ojos cerrados

Arnold le planta un beso cálido ante este acto la rubia le corresponde y profundisan el beso, Arnold la besaba como si nunca la hubiera besado y como si quisiera que nunca se separara de el.

Fin

**Este fic espero les guste aquí termina la inspiración de este tema espero sus review ;) hasta pronto**


End file.
